


i’m always waiting for you to be waiting

by LilaacStars



Series: late night ideas [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Post-Reveal Love Square, Pre Relationship, a short drabble, adrienette - Freeform, but a sweet drabble, flowery, inside adrien’s mind, post reveal/ pre relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaacStars/pseuds/LilaacStars
Summary: There’s a second. A single spare of time.  A sudden moment in which his heartbeat matches hers. The tune might be different but the rhythm is the very same.It’s always been like that with them, and he wants it to always be this way.





	i’m always waiting for you to be waiting

**Author's Note:**

> A Drabble I wrote in the notes of my  
Phone.

> There’s a second. A single spare of time.A sudden moment in which his heartbeat matches hers. The tune might be different but the rhythm is the very same. 

It’s always been like that with them, and he wants it to always be this way. 

As he looks at her and he holds his breath to not let go of the dazzling emotions bubbling down his mind, taking over his body, he wonders if this dynamic that he takes for granted could change. 

Adrien wonders if these affirmations, these perfect truths he has come to adore could be only a consequence of a chain of circumstances or if the way their relationship unravels has been influenced by destiny and followed a written path. 

Most of all, he wonders if taking one step into another direction means to go forward or if it means to go backwards. 

Adrien will always love her. 

He knows this as he knows his name. In fact, he would doubt his name before he doubts the feeling that overwhelms him whenever she is around. Or away. Or in his mind and dreams. 

He knows who she is. 

Under all that red and black, under all those crystal night skies. 

He knows who he loves 

She is the sun, the moon, a thousand satellites that send pulsing messages that make his heart and soul soar through the silky unknown. 

What he doesn’t know, what he fears, is how _she_ feels . 

He can’t figure it out. 

Marinette is hard to read. 

_No, she is not. She really isn’t._

He could write a thousand pages just describing how every eye roll and amused smile meant something, something he learned how to understand after years and years of carefully watching her. 

Adrien has engraved every detail of her in his mind, sculpting a map and a monument in which he can worship every second, detail and gift she gives. 

It is not that Marinette is hard to read. 

The problem is that Adrien is afraid of reading too much into it and see his own feelings reflected in his conclusions and not the real explanations, what Marinette really means. 

As he lies in the couch, with his head on her lap and her fingers brushing pieces of his hair, he lets out a loud sigh. 

He knows she is going to laugh before she does it. 

“Everything okay, mon chaton?” She asks. Her voice is sweet, like strawberries in the summer. 

“Wonderful, my lady’” Adrien shifts his body and head. His lips brush against her smooth skin, and he leaves a loud kiss on top of it. 

Marinette laughs again. It rings like bells. Bells that make him imagine a future with her. 

Her hands are still on his hair but they are closer to his neck. She brushes softly and then leans in. 

He forgets how to breath when her lips touch the back of his ear. 

It’s not a flutter, it’s not a stroke. Her lips stay for long, intoxicating, seconds as she massages his scalp. 

It’s perfect. 

It is as surprising as the first time she did it. 

Adrien still hasn’t been able to train his heart to go through it. 

It acts like crazy. It is not in sync with Marinette’s anymore. 

He loves her. 

He loves her. 

Oh damn, how much he loves her. 

The certainty hits again. 

The doubts sneak again. 

Adrien moves again and finds her gaze. 

The moment is perfect to break through his fear. This second is calm and welcoming, it’s ideal for him to give his heart away. 

But then she smiles. 

Would he see that smile again if everything breaks? If the circumstances are just not meant to be. 

Would Marinette love him back? 

They were two parts of a whole but... what if. 

That stupid what if. 

“Are you sure you are okay?” She asks. Her smile is gone now. 

She is worried. 

Adrien lets his thoughts wander again. 

He still doesn’t know. 

So, he keeps quiet, shakes his head and turns his sight to the TV again. 

One day the chance will arrive again. 

There will be a second. A single spare of time.A sudden moment in which his heartbeat will match hers and he will finally be able to give his heart away to the woman who holds it so dearly, and yet so unaware of it. 


End file.
